Clan:Da-Chia Clan
, |Row 2 title = Founded |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Clan Chat |Row 3 info = #Chiafriend12 |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = 64 |Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = Team-36 Cape |Row 6 title = Number of members |Row 6 info = 58 |Row 7 title = Type of leadership |Row 7 info = Direct Democracy normally, Hierarchal Oligarchy during combat situations |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = None |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = Level 60 |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} |Old Da-Chia motto from early 2007}} The Da-Chia Clan (name derived from "Da" in and "Chia" in ), abbreviated as DCC, is a members' only clan with about 58 members founded by Dagoth62 and Chiafriend12 in . Currently, the clan is inactive, and is not accepting new applicants. History The Da-Chia's lifespan was only just a bit under two years, but it was definitely longer than how long most clans last. 2006: Beginnings In September of 2006, before most people nowadays played RuneScape, during one lunch break at school, Dagoth62 and Chiafriend12 had a simple idea: "Let's start a clan". They recruited and , two other good friends from school, and made them the second and third-in-command respectively of the new clan. The idea of the clan's name-to-be was to name it after the founders. The "Da" from username, the "Chia" from username, and "Clan" at the end. In-game, some recruitment went on, getting the clan about eight members total by October. In December, Chiafriend12 joined the ''RuneScape Wiki'', and later made a recruitment thread, more than doubling the clan's size over a short period of time. 2007: Flourishment Over the course 2007, the clan's size grew to about 45, with only one defection. With more members, weekly clan meetings were held to keep members informed on upcoming events, new recruits and promotions. A clan site was established sometime early in the year, but it had little activity. About every month, clan events were held in (usually and ), in which most clan members attended. Excluding one event in Pest Control, each event reigned successful. Having originally allowed players of any level to join the clan, a rule was set in place: Players with level 60 combat or more would be allowed into the normal ranks, and players with below 60 combat were given "in-training" ranks, which fell below even Private. This was later replaced with a rule stating that a player had to simply have 60 combat to join, so lower leveled players who were more likely to quit wouldn't clog the roster. Any remaining active in-training members were promoted to Private. It was also made members' only to help keep members who would just end up quitting from joining. When Clan Chats were introduced, the official Da-Chia Clan chat was designated as Chiafriend12's, and still is. In September, a recruitment thread went up on the , only gaining one recruit, and got bumped off the 50th page due to lack of clan members bumping it. Though, back when the thread was made, there were only a few forum areas dedicated to clans, as opposed to now, as there are currently several to prevent threads from being deleted so soon. Around the end of the year (in coincidence with the removal of free trade and traditional PKing), many members became inactive from , leaving about only 20 active members at the most. But with up and running, the clan had safe wars often, since the far majority of the clan weren't pures and didn't like . 2008: Inactivity In 2008, the clan saw the last of its initial glory days. Somewhere around March, a RuneHead was put in place to keep track of the clan's roster, rather by listing. Starting in either April or May, with FunOrb having been released, the clan sometimes fought others in Arcanists in groups of three, because of the max limit of six people per game. But by February even, the clan did very little with one another, and it was officially declared inactive in July. A few mergers were thought of, but nothing ever happened with them. 2009: Revival? Starting around December of 2008, started to go Clan Warring every week or so, and because of his , often got as much as 20 or more people in his Clan Chat at once; the most being 55. The Da-Chia could end up being revived, but as a clan that bands together and disbands every event instead of having an actual roster. This is how most clans at Clan Wars are like. Leadership and Government The Da-Chia Clan uses Direct Democracy normally, and Hierarchal Oligarchy during combat situations. While not in a war or any other combat situation, Direct Democracy is used for all sorts of things: if a said member should be made an officer, what today's event shall be, someone's promotion, new policies, etc.. Though, for times of war, combat and chaos, Hierarchal Oligarchy takes over. What this means is that whoever has the higher rank makes the decisions, and the subordinates are supposed to fulfill those orders. For example, a Corporal may tell a Private to take a position which would be ideal for sniping . A Sergeant may tell the both of them to instead follow him on a flanking mission. Even after that, a Captain could them order all of them to fall back and regroup with other members of the clan. Lastly, a Commander may tell them to take up ambushing positions similar to the Corporal's idea. Since there would be no one higher ranked than the leader, that decision would usually be final. During Hierarchal Oligarchy, it is still possible for a lower ranked member to make an order. For example, if a group of ten clan members led by a Lieutenant are waiting to ambush and a Private recommends that they should find a new position elsewhere, the Lieutenant could approve the idea. If the Lieutenant disagrees, then the Private's idea would be vetoed. Hierarchy The Da-Chia Clan has a United States Army-based hierarchy. Up until Senior Corporal, the insignia mirrors or closely resembles that of the United States Army enlisted rank insignia. For the Sergeant ranks, United States Air Force insignia is used. Unlike most clans, ranks are proportional. For example, per every sergeant, there would be five subordinates. Also unlike most clans, combat levels won't influence ranks that much. General is the only rank in which a higher level is needed. ‎ Difficulty The table below explains the difficulty that clan members must face to get the specified rank. Member list Below is a list of members of the Da-Chia, with their probable combat level. Most of the members are inactive, as said earlier in the article. Combat levels listed have a high chance of being out of date, so the actual combat level is bound to be higher than listed. Many that went inactive have not logged in since before Christmas of 2007, so getting knowledge of their level would be difficult. Levels are also bound not to be exactly correct. Friends, Allies and Conscripts are not listed. Enlisted Privates * ( :80s) * (level:79) * (level:82) * (level:60+) * (level:<80) * (level:81) * (level: 50s-70s) * (level:?)/ (level:?) * (level:?) * (level:?) * (level:60s) * (level:<80) * (level:?) * (level:70s) * (level:?) * (level:<60) * (level:<80) * (level:?) * (level:<80) * (level:90) Private Grade 1s * (level:110+) * (level:96) * (level:76) * (level:36) * (level:50s-60s) * (level:?) * (level:<80) * (level:?) Corporals * (level:94) * (level:96) * (level:?) * (level:81) * (level:86)/ (level:72) * (level:70+) * (level:60+) * (level:?) * (level:<70) * (level:<70) * (level:70s-80s)/ (level:80+)/ (level:117) Senior Corporals * (level:100+) * (level:93) Sergeant Grade 3s * (level:84) Sergeant Grade 2s * (level:96) * (level:60+) Sergeant Grade 1s *''None'' Senior Sergeants * (level:97) Sergeant Majors * (level:80+) Officers Lieutenant Grade 2s * (level:<50) Lieutenant Grade 1s * (level:<70) Senior Lieutenants * (level:60s-80s) Captains * (level:70+)/ * (level:50+)/ * (level:115) Brigadier Generals *''None'' Two-Star Generals * (level:127) Master Generals * (level:93)/ (level:104)/ (level:114+) Commander Grade 2s * (level:106)/ / / Commander Grade 1s * (level:81) * (level:92)/ / War history Below is a general list of declared wars with other clans or individuals and their outcomes. This is not a complete list of wars that the Da-Chia participated in, but does list the major ones. Of the wars listed below: :Victories: 3.5 :Draw/No outcome: 2 :Losses: 1 2006 * declared war on the Da-Chia Clan on the basis that it would be her against all of the DCC (about 10 at the time) in the . Due to lack of organization, only a few DCC members showed up. Lost. 2007 *The Bay Area Krew declared war on the DCC. Nothing ever really happened. Draw. *The Zamorak Elite waged propaganda war on the DCC. After a week or two of propaganda being thrown at each other, the ZE offered a treaty on the grounds that if the DCC lets up, then the ZE would do the same. The offer was accepted. Partial victory; opponent gave in first. *The Galactic Federation, an ally, asked if the DCC would help in theoretical 'training wars', in which members from both clans would be trained to be better fighters by waging war with allies. No outcome; training war. *An allied clan was having a war in the with another clan. The DCC was there to help. Victory. 2008 *In , the Da-Chia fought many other clans without any prior arrangements. Out of all of the fights, the DCC maintained an average victory rate of around 60%. Victory. *In Arcanist wars, the Da-Chia won about 75% of the time. Victory. Allies *Galactic Federation (inactive) *GreenSkulls (active) *Guthix Crusaders (inactive) *Wiki Clan (inactive) Gallery Image:ClanWars scrshot - OWNAGE.png|Every clan has its losses. Image:ClanWars - Turrets arena - About to fight.png|Ownage en masse. Image:ClanWars scrnshot - Overwhelming Forces.png|Members of the Da-Chia waiting to massacre the opposing team. Image:Kiotomi 99 Defense party.png|Clan members celebrating a friend's party. External links *Da-Chia Clan RuneHead *Inactive Da-Chia Clan website Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans * Category:Dead Clan